Chocolate
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dibuat dalam rangka memperingati hari Valentine! Di hari valentine tahun ini, Dudley sedih karena tidak mendapatkan coklat satu pun. Tetapi sepupu satu-satunya datang dan memberinya coklat!


Tahun ini Fei bikin fict spesial valentine lagi! Enggak, Fei udah jera bikin yang romance, jadi kali ini family aja deh :/

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya Fei! –di avada JKR-…maaf, kesalahan teknis. Jadi yang benar HP adalah punya JKR!

**Warning**: Typo(s), ga nyambung, abal, aneh, menyebabkan kejiwaan (?) dan sebagainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

14 Februari. Dulu tanggal ini merupakan tanggal yang selalu kutunggu tiap tahunnya, hari Valentine. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, tanggal tersebut menyiksaku dua kali lipat dari "siksaan-siksaan" yang kuhadapi akhir-akhir ini. Bukan, bukannya orangtuaku menyiksaku dengan memarahi atau memperbudak anak tunggal mereka ini. masalahnya adalah satu: coklat.

Ya, hari Valentine memang selalu identik dengan coklat, bunga, dan sebagainya. Tapi yang paling terkenal ya coklat –makanan kesukaanku sejak zaman dahulu kala. Dulu aku selalu makan coklat setiap hari. Kalau tidak makan coklat dalam sehari, rasanya ada yang kurang. Apa aku sebenarnya sudah ketergantungan pada coklat? Aduh, memangnya obat? Tidak mungkin kan? Tapi ya, tingkahku memang sudah seperti kecanduan akan obat –yang dalam hal ini obatnya adalah coklat.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang menyiksaku di hari valentine yang cerah tahun ini? Ada dua alasan. Pertama adalah karena belum ada (atau malah tidak ada) gadis yang memberiku coklat valentine. Jangankan coklat, memberi ucapan saja tidak. Yah, mau apa dikata, tapi memang dari dulu tidak pernah ada gadis yang memberiku coklat valentine. Apalagi dengan tubuh gembul yang diwarisi ayahku ini, mana ada gadis yang mau memberiku coklat walau hanya sekedar tanda pertemanan? Yang ada mereka kabur setiap melihatku karena reputasiku yang sangat buruk sejak duduk di bangku TK.

Alasan kedua adalah karena ibuku ingin aku melaksanakan program diet yang konyol itu lagi –seperti waktu aku masih SMP. Eh? Aku belum bilang ya? Jadi sekarang aku adalah seorang mahasiswa –sudah duduk di bangku perkuliahan. Tubuhku memang sudah tidak segemuk dulu, tapi tetap saja perutku ini masih bisa dibilang "offside", sampai-sampai kalau membeli baju harus yang ukuran khusus. Karena ibuku merasa tubuhku masih kelewat mekar, akhirnya beliau memutuskan bahwa aku harus diet lagi. Hanya boleh makan sayur dan buah, dan kadang nasi yang dikuahi, atau malah bubur. Tidak boleh makan daging, gorengan, camilan –TERUTAMA COKLAT! Nah, yang terakhir itu amat sangat menyiksaku. Hellooo~, hari ini hari valetine! Harinya coklat! Dan aku dilarang makan coklat? Sial!

Yah, begitulah penderitaanku hari ini. Kulirik jam dinding di ruang kamarku, pukul enam sore. Kuliahku hari ini hanya sampai pukul sebelas siang, sehingga aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari biasa. Jam segini ayahku masih di kantor, sedangkan ibuku barusan keluar untuk arisan dengan teman-temannya di kota sebelah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukku, berupa bubur polos. Yuck.

Karena kedua orangtuaku keluar rumah, jadinya aku sendirian di rumah bertingkat dua ini. oh, kalian bingung kenapa aku tidak menyinggung nama Harry Potter daritadi? Jangan bingung. Aku tidak menyebut-nyebut namanya karena memang ia sudah tidak tinggal dengan keluargaku lagi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu –kalau tidak salah sih sejak kami berumur 17 tahun.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit rindu pada sepupuku yang kurus satu itu. Kalau dulu, setiap kali orangtuaku keluar rumah, aku tidak akan bosan. Walau sedang diet sekali pun, aku juga tidak bosan. Kenapa? Karena aku bisa menjahili Harry. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku bukannya ingin Harry ada disini untuk kujahili, bukan. Tapi karena…yah, memang aku rindu dia. Bagaimana ya, bilangnya? Hm, mungkin karena kami bersaudara sepupu? Ditambah lagi dia, kan, satu-satunya sepupu dari pihak ibuku. Mungkin memang wajar kalau aku kangen padanya.

Kupikir-pikir, dosaku pasti banyak sekali terhadap Harry. Jelas, aku menjahili dia sepanjang waktu saat ia masih tinggal dengan kami. Sebenarnya bukan aku membenci dia lho, tetapi memang aku diajarkan ayah-ibuku untuk boleh bersikap semena-mena pada sepupuku itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, tepatnya saat kami berumur 15 tahun, aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak layak untuk kami benci.

Saat aku sedang sibuk merenung, tiba-tiba bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Wah, siapa nih, yang datang? Ayah-ibuku tidak mungkin menyalakan bel karena mereka masing-masing membawa kunci rumah. Mungkin tamu untuk salah satu dari mereka berdua. Dengan tubuh lemas (karena lapar) aku pun membuka pintu depan. Dan kau tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu?

"Hai, _Big D_,"

Harry Potter. Sepupuku yang berkacamata itu datang mengunjungi rumah ini, dan aku langsung mempersilahkan dia masuk. Wow, keperawakannya tidak berubah. Masih kurus dan berkacamata. Dan ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, kepada sepupunya yang dulu sering kali menyakiti perasaannya. Ya ampun, dia itu apa sih? Dewa, kali ya?

"Dimana paman dan bibi, Dudley?" tanya Harry.

"Ayah masih belum pulang kerja, ibuku sedang arisan. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Harry? Tumben sekali…" kataku tanpa maksud sinis sama sekali.

"Oh. Omong-omong, _happy valentine's day_, Dudley. Ini kubawakan kartu ucapan valentine dariku dan beberapa anggota keluarga Weasley," kata Harry sambil menyodorkanku beberapa lembar kartu ucapan. Astaga, mungkin dia adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat valentine padaku tahun ini.

"Lalu, Mrs Weasley menitipkan ini untukmu," katanya lagi, kali ini menyodorkan kotak kardus putih. Begitu kubuka isinya, aku agak tercengang; isinya adalah kue coklat! Bukan, bukan _blackforest_, tapi ini benar-benar _coklat_! Apakah kue dari dunia sihir memang seperti ini?

"Dan yang satu ini khusus aku buat untukmu, _Big D_," kali ini ia menyerahkan coklat berbentuk coklat yang dibungkus dengan plastik transparan. Bentuknya kurang bagus sih, tapi aku cukup terharu akan coklat ini.

Bagaimana aku tidak terharu? Bertahun-tahun aku melewati hari valentine hanya ditemani coklat-coklat yang diberikan orangtuaku, atau coklat yang kubeli sendiri. Tidak pernah aku mendapat coklat dari orang lain. Tidak pernah. Dan ini adalah kali pertama aku mendapat coklat selain dari ayah dan ibuku.

"Ng, aku sedang diet, Harry…" akuku padanya.

"Tidak masalah, sudah dimantrai semuanya oleh Mrs Weasley agar tidak berjamur. Jadi kau bisa memakannya saat kau sudah tidak diet lagi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Oh, ya ampun, baik sekali sepupuku ini! Kalau dipikir-pikir, seandainya dulu hubunganku dengan Harry sudah sebaik ini, pasti saat ini aku tidak akan merasa senang begini. Yah, segala sesuatu yang terjadi memang ada hikmahnya…

"Dan sebenarnya coklat ini _low fat_, kok. Lemakmu tidak akan bertambah jika kau makan coklat dan kue ini. Aku tahu kau pasti akan disuruh diet lagi oleh bibi Petunia, makanya aku memilih coklat yang tidak akan menambah berat badan," katanya lagi.

Dan pada saat itu juga, aku menitikkan sejumlah air mata. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, air mata itu menetes tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Sungguh, aku terharu akan perlakuan saudara sepupuku ini. Seorang Dudley Dursley yang menyebalkan dan dulu sering menyiksanya ini ia perlakukan dengan baik, seakan aku memang adalah sahabatnya.

Sungguh, mungkin dia memang satu-satunya orang selain kedua orangtuaku yang mengasihi diri ini apa adanya. Ia mengasihiku, walaupun hubungan kami di masa lalu jauh dari kata baik. Dan, hei! Dia mengerti aku!

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Udah, endingnya gitu aja deh =="  
Jadi di fict ini Fei juga mau bilang kalo yang namanya valentine itu gak cuma buat yang udah punya pasangan ato yang udah punya gebetan. Valentine itu bisa dirayain dengan sahabat dan keluarga. Dengan piaraan pun bisa (HAH?)! xD  
Inget ya, jomblo itu adalah nasib, single itu adalah prinsip. Dan saat ini Fei single. Loh, Fei ngomong apa sih?

Anyway, happy Val's day and REVIEW!


End file.
